nouvelle voie
by tara1990
Summary: après l'attaque au ministère de la défense Hermione va suivre sa vie comme elle l'entend ... qu'elle se dit XD yuri f/f homophobe passez votre chemin mise à jour et corrigé par un bêta
1. réveil

Salut à toutes et à tous !

pour ceux qui l'on déjà j'espère que sa vous plaira encore et avec quasiment pas de faute  
>grace a ma bêta que je me suis trouvé<p>

Classée M car il y aura des scènes explicité

Les perso ne son pas à moi, tout à JKR !

Le couple sera Minerva et Hermione, donc du Yuri, ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin, Une dernière précision

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture, place au premier chapitre !

Chapitre 1 : le réveil

Harry était dévasté, il avait dû fuir la bataille au département du ministère en laissant la mort Sirius Black derrière lui. L'ordre du Phénix réapparut au Terrier. Molly Weasley accourut pour les accueillir et aider à soigner ceux qui en avaient besoin. Pendant ce temps, Albus avait choisi de transplanter dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, dans un craquement sonore. Pomfresh s'élança vers les jeunes gens épuisés et ravagés. Dumbledore aida à soigner Ron et Harry qui avaient quelques écorchures, rien de trop grave, tandis que Pomfresh s'occupa du cas le plus grave, Hermione avait une plaie béante sur sa hanche gauche, celle-ci avait reçu, l'attaque spéciale de Dolohov, une longue flamme violette, elle n'avait point réussi à totalement l'esquiver. Pendant que notre trio d'or se faisait soigner, ils tombèrent tous les trois dans un sommeil réparateur.

Après trois jours, Harry se réveilla, en ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut le plafond de l'infirmerie. Potter se redressa sur ses coudes et inspecta son environnement. Il vit Hermione étendue sur un lit, non loin de lui et de l'autre côté, il retrouva Pomfresh, qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Bonjour M. Potter! Dit Pomfresh en voyant Harry réveillé

- Salut Mme Pomfresh! Comment suis-je arrivé ici et où sont tous les autres ? Répondit-il avec une voix basse.

- Le directeur Dumbledore vous a apporté ici toi et tes deux compagnons... Il y a trois jours. Et pour répondre à votre question, M. Weasley s'est réveillé hier matin, il a pu quitter en soirée et ... Miss Granger n'est toujours pas réveillée, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Harry retourna sa tête vers Hermione, il remarqua son teint mat.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'écria Harry en essayant de se lever.

- Calmez-vous M. Potter! Elle a été plus blessée que vous, alors c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle prenne plus de temps pour se réveiller, rétorqua Pompon calmement.

Harry marcha jusqu'au chevet de sa meilleure amie et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Réveille-toi vite Mione. Harry se pencha et embrassa le front de celle-ci.

- Vous devriez aller rejoindre vos camarades M. Potter, ils s'inquiètent tous pour vous.

- Oui Mme Pomfresh! Vous avez raison, avertissez-moi quand elle reviendra à elle.

- D'accord M. Potter, maintenant, allez rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle pour le souper.

Harry fit signe de la tête et partit retrouver Ron. Quand Potter ouvrit les portes de la grande salle, tout le monde tourna la tête. Il s'avança et alla s'asseoir entre Neville et Ron puis commença à manger avec appétit. La plupart autour de lui, lui donnèrent toutes leurs plus sincères condoléances pour la mort de Black tandis que les Serpentards se moquèrent tous de Harry.

Pendant ce temps Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie. Elle remua pour se lever, mais une douleur intense lui déconseilla fortement. La préfète se doutait bien qu'elle eût dormi plusieurs jours, ce qu'elle ignorait était le nombre exact. Miss. Granger tourna la tête vers un bruit sur sa droite, elle y trouva Mme. Pompom nettoyant la table de chevet de l'autre lit.

- Euh... Mme. Pomfresh. Murmura Hermione en regardant Pompom se retourner en entendant son nom.

- Miss. Granger, heureuse de vous voir réveillée ! Tout en s'approchant d'Hermione. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Continua-t-elle.

- Je vais bien. Pouvez-vous me dire Combien de jours ai-je dormi ?

- Cela aurait fait quatre jours dans deux heures.

- Mais alors je dois aller à mon dortoir, les examens commencent dans cinq jours.

- Pour cette nuit, vous n'irez nulle part ! Rétorqua Pompom sur un ton sec pour faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix d'écouter.

- Mais je vais bien, je vous dis ! Pour le prouver, la préfète essaya de se lever, mais la douleur la cloua au lit.

- Je vois ça ma chère ! Avec un sourire vainqueur. Vous passerez la nuit ici que ça vous plaise ou non! »

Pomfresh tendit une fiole, contenant un antidouleur à Hermione en lui disant que ça diminuerait la douleur pour la nuit. Elle avala le contenu d'une traite et se recoucha pour faire plaisir à Pompom.

Le lendemain, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit deux belles et grandes émeraudes qui se mirent à briller en croisant son regard.

- Bonjour Miss. Granger! Dit-elle d'une voix éperdument douce et rassurante.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall! Rétorqua Hermione avec un petit sourire charmant tandis que ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

- Pomfresh m'a fait part de votre santé et de votre inquiétude pour les examens, répondit-elle en détournant ses yeux vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Je pense que M. Potter et M. Weasley voudront bien vous apporter vos bouquins pour que vous suiviez vos cours ici.

- Mais je ne veux pas manquer vos cours, dit-elle en rougissant. Je suis parfaitement capable d'aller en cours ! S'écria-t-elle en tournant la tête à son tour vers la porte.

Harry passa l'embrasure de la porte et s'élança au cou d'Hermione en la serrant à la rompre en deux. Après ce fut à Ron de l'étreindre et de lui dire comme il était content de la voir réveillée. Minerva mit fin à cette accolade en voyant le visage de son élève préférée se crisper sous la douleur.

- Comme je le disais à Miss. Granger, vous lui apporterez ses manuels de cours ici pour qu'elle puisse rattraper son retard.

- Oui Mme McGonagall! Répondirent en cœur Ron et Harry.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais Miss. Granger, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que Mme. Pomfresh vous laisse partir, rétorqua Minerval avec un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

- Bien professeur McGonagall! Répondit Hermione avec un peu de tristesses dans sa voix et ses yeux.

- Vous deux, je ne veux pas que vous la laissiez quitter cette pièce.

- Bien madame! Répondirent simultanément Ron et Harry tandis que Minerva quittait l'infirmerie et laissait le trio d'or ensemble.

- Comment te sens-tu Mione? Dit Harry avec son sourire amusé.

- Je vais bien sauf que comme vous voyez, je ne peux quitter cette pièce, rétorqua la préfète dans une soupire. Et vous ça va ?

- Ron s'est réveillé avant nous et a pris des notes pour toi.

- Que c'est gentil de ta part, Ron. Tu pourras les emporter avec le reste de mes cahiers

- Bien sûr, si tu veux, on peut aller chercher tout le matériel et on pourrait réviser ensemble ? Répondit Ron avec un sourire et un regard suppliant.

- Ok les gars. Allez chercher les cahiers et revenez après, finit par décider Hermione.

Les deux ne se font par prier pour aller chercher les livres de leur amie. Mione se recoucha sur son lit les larmes aux yeux, les événements au ministère lui revenaient en mémoire. Malefoy qui essaye d'enlever la prophétie des mains d'Harry, la poursuite, Dolohov qui lui lance une attaque qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Bellatrix qui tue Sirius Black. Elle avait eu tellement peur et le ton sur lequel Minerva lui avait adressé la parole ne l'avait pas vraiment rassurée. Oh Minerva, la personne que chérissait Hermione, celle-ci ferma les yeux et repensa à ce merveilleux regard d'un vert émeraude, qui la reluquait pour voir si elle était correcte. Depuis le début de l'année, elle admirait le professeur McGonagall. Elle passait tous ses cours de métamorphose à la reluquer du coin de l'œil. Mais maintenant son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Tout en suivant ses propres pensés, mon dieu ! Elle réalisa qu'elle aimait les femmes et parmi toutes, il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de sa directrice de maison. Mon dieu ! Qu'allait-elle faire... La voix d'Harry la tira de ses pensées. Les gars déposèrent leur fardeau sur le lit et se mirent à réviser avec Hermione.

Les quelques jours passèrent vite, Hermione fut heureuse de voir que Minerva venait prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement. À chaque fois que miss Granger la voyait, ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Elle se cachait derrière ses manuels pour ne pas que McGonagall s'en aperçoive. Ron et Harry entrèrent dans l'infirmerie pour étudier avec Mione, puisque les examens débutaient demain à 9h30, ils devraient travailler fort. Hermione n'ayant toujours pas eu l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie, à cause de sa blessure qui ne guérissait pas rapidement dut passer ses derniers jours dans ce lit. Après plusieurs heures d'étude, les garçons quittèrent Granger pour l'heure du repas. Hermione quant à elle, attendit que Pomfresh lui apporte son plateau repas et le mangea avec appétit.

*Demain j'irai aux examens coûte que coûte, rien ne m'en dissuadera.

Après le repas Hermione entama la lecture d'un volume sur les potions du monde entier. Ses yeux la piquèrent, elle s'endormit le manuel à la main. Quand Minerva passa prendre de ses nouvelles, elle la remarqua endormit avec son livre. McGonagall prit le livre et le déposa sur la table, par la suite, elle remonta la couette sous le menton d'Hermione, pour que celle-ci n'attrape pas froid. Minerva souhaita bonne nuit à la préfète et lui donna une bise sur le front. Après elle retourna à ses appartements pour la nuit.


	2. Examen

salut à tous

la chapitre deux vient d'arriver sur ordi

sur papier le chapitre 5 a déja vu le jour

merci aurelie Malfoy

la suite est arriver j'espère que tu va apprécier.

* * *

><p>chapitre 2<p>

Le lendemain, Hermione ouvrit les yeux à 6h30, elle se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea vers le dortoir des 5èmes années de Griffondor, à pas de chat, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle se rendit à son armoire à l'étage supérieur, pour amasser quelques vêtements. Par la suite, elle alla se glisser dans la douche, pour son plus grand bien. Hermione tendit le bras gauche pour attraper le shampoing et se cambra de douleur, elle regarda la cicatrice qui ornait son flanc gauche. Mione se dit chanceuse d'être toujours en vie. Puis d'un coup, Hermione se mit à pleurer, tout son stress accumulé plus sa peur de mourir ainsi que la douleur que lui procurait son amour inavoué et toute la détresse qu'elle a supportée s'écoulaient par les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues rougies par la chaleur de l'eau qui effaçait toute trace des larmes. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la sorcière sortit de la douche. Elle se sécha les cheveux et épongea délicatement la cicatrice sur sa hanche gauche, ne voulant point souffrir davantage. Ensuite, elle enfila sa jupe, boutonna sa chemise, noua sa cravate et enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus le tout. Elle sortit de la salle de bain déserte : la seule réveillée à cette heure. Hermione se rendit à la grande salle pour le déjeuner, mais par inadvertance, elle croisa sa directrice de maison en tournant un coin de couloir.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Bonjour miss Granger, depuis quand Mme Pomfresh vous a-t-elle laissé sortir ? Rétorqua Minerva en levant un sourcil.

- Depuis ce matin, avec un sourire timide et trompeur. Hermione essaya de ne pas croiser son regard, qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois. Excusez-moi professeur McGonagall, je vais vous laisser poursuivre votre route, rajouta-t-elle pour fuir celle qui faisait accélérer son cœur.

Avant même que Minerva ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'était déjà éclipsée. Les couloirs se remplirent d'élèves, qui se dirigèrent toute à la même place, la grande salle, pour déjeuner. Hermione prit sa place à la table et attendit que ses deux meilleurs amis arrivent à leur tour. Après quelques câlins, ils mangèrent et discutèrent des examens qu'ils auraient dans quelques heures. De son côté, Minerva alla prendre place au côté du directeur.

- Bien le bonjour ma chère Minerva, bien dormie ?

- Bonjour Albus ! Le sommeil s'est très bien déroulé, elle releva un sourcil, j'ai croisé miss Granger ce matin en me rendant ici.

- J'ai remarqué ma chère, il semblerait que notre chère Hermione ait faussé compagnie à Pompom ce matin, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

J'ai fit comprendre à celle-ci que si nous avions signe de faiblesse de la part de miss Granger, nous la reconduirions à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh a bien compris que cette jeune femme ne veut point manquer ses examens, elle a approuvé. Minerva lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Elle se doutait bien qu'Hermione ne se reposerait pas, avant la fin complète des examens. Comme toujours Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé à la santé de sa préfète préférée, avant d'autoriser à celle-ci de partir de l'infirmerie. McGo se fera un devoir de veiller sur sa sorcière. Minerva prit une tasse de thé et la sirota, tout en gardant Hermione dans son champ de vision. Cette jeune fille n'était point comme les autres, pour Minerva. Hermione était l'élève la plus brillante de toute l'école, elle dépassait même Tom Jédusor. McGonagall ne pouvait qu'admirer son élève, mais depuis quelques jours, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa préfète et ne comprenait pas pourquoi, car jamais elle s'était inquiétée comme ça pour un élève. La directrice adjointe, perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas le regard d'Hermione posé sur elle. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle remarqua le teint rosé de celle-ci. Croyant qu'elle avait de la fièvre, elle se dit qu'elle la surveillerait pendant l'examen de ce matin. Hermione épiait son professeur de métamorphose, celle-ci avait l'air préoccupé. Quand McGonagall sortit de ses pensées et se mit à la regarder, Granger se sentit rougir. Elle tourna son regard sur son assiette et en finit le contenu. Après que Ron et Harry eurent terminé à leur tour, le trio d'or se rendit à la salle de métamorphose pour leur premier examen. Minerva était déjà dans la classe avec Rogue, pour surveiller les sorciers en herbe. Chacun prit leur place. Hermione, comme à son habitude, s'assit à la première rangée. Minerva demanda l'attention de toute.

- Écoutez bien ! Cet examen sera en deux parties, la première sera pratique et la deuxième sera théorique. Minerva promena son regard sur la classe. Pour commencer, je vous appellerai et vous viendrez devant la classe et vous ferez ce que je vous demanderai, poursuivit-elle. Ronald Weasley! Venez à l'avant et métamorphosez-moi ce rat en coupe.

Ron se leva et fit ce que le professeur McGonagall lui demandait.

- Versa Verto!, le rat se transforma en une belle coupe en verre.Ron remercia mentalement Hermione de lui avoir aidé à apprendre correctement cette formule. Après, ce fut le tour de Draco, suivi par Harry et par la suite se fut Neville. Hermione fut nommée après Lavande, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Minerva, en regardant ses pieds, pour ne pas croiser son regard émeraude. Elle se positionna en face du rat et se concentra sur la formule.

- Versa ... Commença Hermione avec le geste qui allait avec. Elle s'arrêta, sa vision s'embrouilla, sans crier gare, la préfère se mit à valser sur ses jambes et perdit conscience, devant les autres élèves. Minerva l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Professeur Rogue, je vous laisse la suite de l'examen, tandis que j'emporterai miss Granger à l'infirmerie, dit Minerva avec son ton de marbre.

- Vous ne préfériez-vous pas que je raccompagne Granger à l'infirmerie moi-même, dit Rogue en relevant un sourcil de curiosité.

- Non ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

Professeur McGonagall lança un sort de légèreté à miss Granger et prit le corps dans ses bras pour la transporter à l'infirmerie. Harry et Ron voulurent les suivre, mais Rogue leur en empêcha et leur rétorqua que s'ils les suivaient, ils auraient tous les deux un « T » sur leur examen. Ils durent retourner à leur place sans dire un seul mot. Sévèrus ne leur donna pas une seconde de plus à penser et reprit l'examen.


	3. retour a l'irfirmerie

Me voilà une semaine plus tard pour votre plus grand plaisir.

Je devrais poster un news chapitre a toutes les semaines … tout dépende de mon emplois du temps.

Aurelie Malfoy je suis contente que tu apprécies ce que j'écris. Pour tes deux questions je te répondrais … lis la suite XD.

Chapitre 3

Minerva marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie, elle fit éruption dans celle-ci. Pomfresh se précipita vers McGonagall pour voir ce qu'elle faisait ici, quand elle remarqua Miss Granger dans ses bras, Pompom pointa un lit ou la directrice adjointe pourrait déposer son fardeau. Pomfresh vérifia l'état de santé de l'écolière et fit à Minerva que c'était que de l'épuisement et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter l'infirmerie ce matin, Minerva approuva.

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains Minerva. Vous pouvez retourner en cour, votre classe est en examen ce matin.

- Non, je vais rester auprès de Miss Granger, Rogue s'occupe de me remplacer, rétorqua McGonagall avec une voix dure et tremblante.

- C'est vous qui voyez. Si elle se réveille, ne la laissez pas quitter le lit, répondit Pomfresh en tournant les talons.

- Il en va de soit Pompom.

Pomfresh salua Minerva d'un signe de la main et continua son chemin. McGonagall regardait le visage de son élève préférée, le regard inquiet. Une mèche rebelle était tombée sur le visage de cette jeune fille, inconsciente. Dans la plus grande délicatesse, Minerva repoussa cette mèche derrière l'oreille. La Sorcière laissa ses doigts caresser la joue de miss Granger, elle retira ses doigts en se giflant mentalement.

* Tu deviens folle ma pauvre Minerva, qu'étais-tu en train de faire à ta propre élève. Ça n'est pas une façon de se conduire. Oui, mais elle n'est pas comme les autres... Il n'y a pas de mais. Miss Granger est une élève et toi son professeur et sa directrice de maison, rien ne doit changer ça et tu te dois de rester professionnelle, jamais. Tu ne t'es point égarée ces 40 dernières années, pourquoi tu changerais ça pour cette élève si...

Dans son propre discours mental, elle se remarqua porter un sentiment différent pour cette élève, miss Hermione Granger. Devenait-elle folle, elle se le demanda grandement. Dans son élan, elle ne remarqua pas les yeux d'Hermione qui la fixaient.

- Professeur McGonagall, que faite, vous là ? Dit Granger ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Minerva de ses pensées.

- Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous? Rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix et en ignorant la demande de son élève.- Je crois que vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais que je vais bien, puisque je me retrouve à nouveau dans ce lit.

- Vous avez bien raison ! Je vais vérifier votre température, je ne voudrais pas, vous voir pâtir sous la fièvre, répondit sèchement Minerva. Celle-ci posa sa main sur le front de son élève qui avait les joues déjà rouges. Vous ne faites pas de fièvre mon enfant, votre teint doit être dû à la chaleur de cette pièce. Est-ce que vous avez mal à une place ma chère ?

Minerva remarqua le regard timide et embarrassé de son élève essayait de dissimuler, elle releva un sourcil.

Hermione était plus que gênée, sa prof avait posé ça, mais sur son front, elle trouva la peau de McGonagall très douce. Elle aurait voulu que cette main reste en contact avec elle. Elle voulait que Minerva découvre chaque partie de son corps, qu'elle s'occupe de chaque centimètre de sa peau... Sur cette pensée, Hermione devient encore plus rouge, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Minerva. Miss Granger se frappa mentalement pour cette pensée indécente.

- Désolée Minerva! Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Euh... Et pour la douleur, elle est sur ma hanche gauche... Finit de dire Hermione dans un murmure presque muet.

- Depuis quand vous appelez vos professeurs par le prénom, je vais laisser passer pour cette fois, mais ne vous familiarisez avec moi, rétorqua McGo en relevant encore un sourcil sur cette phrase. Je vous prierais de bien vouloirs retirez votre robe pour que je puisse voir ce qui vous fait tant souffrir, rajouta-t-elle d'une voie inquiète et dure à la fois.

Minerva restait de marbre tandis qu'Hermione retirait sa robe de sorcière. Mais dans sa tête, McGo était attendrie, elle trouvait que son nom était si sensuel et mélodieux, prononcé par la voix d'Hermione. Elle se gifla mentalement en pensant qu'elle allait devoir devenir folle, devrait se contrôler et ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions indécentes. Ses désirs pour la jeune femme devaient rester où ils se trouvaient. Minerva approcha sa main de la hanche gauche de miss Granger et souleva la chemise. Elle découvrit une cicatrice violacée. McGonagall déposa un doigt sur celle-ci et vit Hermione grimacer.

- Je crois que vous devrez rester encore plusieurs jours au lit miss Granger, votre blessure est loin d'être guérie et vous ne l'aidez pas...

- Mais les examens ! Rétorque l'étudiante outrée.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je vous ferai passer les examens sous ma surveillance quand vous serez rétablie et remis sur pied. Même si vous guérissez que cet été. Alors cessez d'agir comme une enfant, cessez aussi de vous inquiéter pour les examens et reposez-vous, rétorqua Minerva sur un ton dur mais rassurant à la fois.

- Oui professeur McGonagall, finit par répondre Hermione timidement.

- Je vais vous laissez vous reposer maintenant, je reviendrai plus tard, dit-elle avant de se lever.

Hermione se cala dans le lit et cacha son visage dans les couvertures, pour ne pas que sa directrice de maison la voit plus rougir. Elle passerait ses examens avec la personne qui faisait battre son cœur, quoi demander de plus ? Hermione s'endormit sur la pensée de la douceur des doigts de Minerva sur sa hanche…


	4. dernier jour d'école

merci pour la review auralie

sa fait plaisir de savoir que tu aime ma fic

place a la suite ...

chapitre 4

La fin de l'année arriva, Hermione n'eut pas l'autorisation de quitter son lit, car la blessure continuait de la faire souffrir. Alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard se préparaient à partir, Hermione, elle, écrivait une lettre à ses parents.

Chers Parents,

Je vous écris, pour vous prévenir que je resterai à Poudlard plus longtemps. Ce qui veut dire que je ne serai pas de retour par le Poudlard express. Professeur McGonagall voudrait me donner des exercices supplémentaires sur la technique d'animagus. Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour, mais je vous tiendrai au courant de la suite. Passez un bel été à vous deux. Je vous embrasse fort.

-xxx- Hermione

Hermione donna la lettre au hibou et il partit sur-le-champ. Même dans sa convalescence, Hermione était heureuse. Minerva passait prendre le thé, tous les jours. Beaucoup de discussions qui tournaient autour des cours. Mione passait son temps à reluquer McGonagall du coin de l'œil. Quand celle-ci croisait son regard, elle détournait la tête, gênée. Hermione attendait Minerva avec impatience, puisqu'Harry et Ron venaient de quitter l'école pour les vacances d'été, Hermione voulait de la compagnie. Pomfresh s'approcha de Granger et lui tendit une potion contre la douleur. L'élève la prit et la but sans un mot, elle savait que même si elle répliquait, elle devrait la boire quand même. Après avoir ingurgité cette boisson infâme d'une seule traite, elle grimaça en tendant la fiole à Pompom. Mme. Pomfresh la reprit et conseilla à Hermione de se reposer, celle-ci acquiesça. Granger s'adossa confortablement et prit l'un des traités, que lui avait apporté Harry avant de partir, qui se trouvaient maintenant sur la petite table à sa droite.

Minerva entra dans l'infirmerie, se dirigea mécaniquement vers le seul lit encore occupé. Elle vit la jeune demoiselle plongée dans sa lecture. Les lèvres de McGonagall s'étirèrent en voyant le titre du livre : manuel de l'animagus et de sa technique. Le professeur s'avança vers son élève en se raclant la gorge. Hermione baissa son bouquin suite au son et releva les yeux.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall, je vous attendais, la salua-t-elle avec un charmant sourire.

- Bonjour Miss Granger ! Je vois que l'animagus vous intéresse, dit Minerva en levant un sourcil.

- J'aimerais bien apprendre à le faire, répondit la préfète en prenant une couleur rosée.

- Allez-vous bien Hermione vous êtes rouge ? S'alerta McGo en se rapprochant de son élève et posant la main sur son front.

- Je vais bien, Déglutit-elle en sentant son cœur manquer un battement. Minerva retira sa main en voyant l'embarras de son élève et détourna les yeux.

- Si vous le désirez, je peux vous donner quelques leçons sur l'animagus, le temps que vous vous remettiez sur pied, rétorqua le professeur en ramenant son regard sur Hermione.

- Vraiment !Le visage de la Griffondor rayonnait à l'idée de se rapprocher de Minerva McGonagall animagus.

- Nous commencerons demain à 10h, ça vous va ? Rétorque la directrice de maison sur un ton adorable qui fit manquer un autre battement au cœur d'Hermione.

- Oh oui ! S'exclama la préfète comme une gamine de 10 ans. Minerva eut un petit rire sur cette vision de son élève.

Minerva releva un sourcil quand Hermione rétorqua sous l'embarras, avec plaisir professeur McGonagall. La directrice adjointe fit apparaitre une chaise, deux tasses de thé, une théière et des tritons au gingembre. Hermione prit la tasse entre ses mains, trempa ses lèvres dans le thé et en prit une petite gorgée. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant des heures. L'heure du souper arriva vite, pour faire plaisir à Hermione, Minerva se joignit à elle pour partager ce repas. Dans un silence qui s'installa pendant le repas, la préfère contempla Minerva. Le professeur sentit un regard profond sur elle, celle-ci releva les yeux sur son élève et remarqua dans ses yeux de la joie, du plaisir et ... Hermione venait de détourner la tête pour que Minerva arrête son examen quelque peu embarrassant.

- Je vais vous laissez pour aujourd'hui miss Granger, on se revoit demain. Minerva se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas confus.

- À demain Minerva, finit-elle par dire dans un murmure Hermione se cala dans son lit, remonta la couverture par-dessus sa tête et se mit à pleurer en silence.De chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Quant à elle, Minerva se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas lent. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un tel sentiment résidait dans les yeux de son élève, à son égard... Pourquoi avait-elle vu de l'amour et du désir dans son regard porté sur elle ?. Jamais la directrice adjointe aurait pensé qu'un tel sentiment pouvait se trouver dans les yeux d'Hermione. Faudrait-elle qu'elle voie ça avec la Griffondor où elle pourrait juste oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir et se faire croire qu'elle s'était trompé sur cette analyse. Rien ne l'aidait à trouver la réponse et en plus, elle passerait une partie de l'été avec Hermione, comme ça pourrait l'aider à oublier. McGo ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle se dévêtit et enfila sa nuisette mécaniquement, sans s'en rendre compte. Minerva tira le coin de la couette et se glissa sur le matelas pour essayer de trouver le sommeil...

Le sommeil fut vraiment très long à trouver pour Minerva, tandis qu'Hermione n'avait pas pris 20 minutes à trouver le sommeil. Les deux femmes firent le même rêve : toutes deux se trouvaient sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie et se trouvaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Dans son sommeil, Hermione affichait un sourire de bienfait. Pendant ce temps, Minerva se réveilla en sursaut, elle se leva, se dirigea vers l'autre pièce pour se servir un verre de whisky pur feu. Elle se versa un verre et l'avala d'un Cul-sec et retourna dormir en essayant de ne plus penser à Hermione et au tendre baiser qui avait dans ses rêves...


	5. une lettre

Merci a bzhshal et a aurelie pour vos reviews

Sa fait plaisir de savoir que vous apprécié

dsl le prochain chapitre est très court mais le prochain sera plus long promis

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Minerva se réveilla à 9h, le sommeil avait été dur à trouver. Hermione fut le centre d'intérêt de toutes ses pensées, elle n'arrivait pas à les démêler. Comment devrait-elle agir avec cette jeune femme qui éprouvait de l'amour pour elle ? C'est vrai que Minerva l'appréciait beaucoup, mais elle était son étudiante et ne pouvait se permettre un tel acte. Mais en même temps, elle remarqua qu'elle ne niait pas l'aimer. Ce n'était que son statut qui lui empêchait d'agir sur un tel chemin. Professeur et élève ne devraient pas entretenir de telles relations, cela allait à l'encontre de la loi. Alors elle décida de mettre fin à cet amour que lui vouait Hermione …

De l'autre côté du château, à l'infirmerie, Hermione se réveilla au son dû claquement d'ailes de son hibou. Elle se redressa en tournant la tête vers le satané volatile qui venait de la réveiller. Hermione arrêta tout en apercevant une lettre dans son bec. La préfète lui arracha là l'enveloppe du bec et ouvrit la lettre,

Ma petite Chérie,

Apprends bien tes leçons, n'oublie pas de remercier Mme McGonagall pour tout ce qu'elle va faire pour toi. Nous voulions t'avertir, que quand tu renteras, moi et ton père ne serons pas là, mais au États-Unis pour les vacances. Nous t'enverrons une nouvelle lettre avec l'adresse de l'hôtel à notre arrivée. Passe un bel été Notre Hermione chérit et travailles fort

Nous t'aimons fort,

-xxx-

Tes parents.

Hermione n'était pas trop choquée de manquer ses vacances, elle ne subirait pas les supplices de la maison. Elle sentit un poids en moins sur les épaules, elle n'aurait pas de correction à son retour à la maison. La préfète fondit en larmes, les larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues.

C'est juste à ce moment-là que Minerva fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie. En voyant sa préfète en larmes, elle se précipita à ses côtés.

- Voyons Hermione, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Minerva la prit dans ses bras, sans penser aux conséquences ou à ses conseils qu'elle s'était donnés quelques minutes plutôt.

- Tout va bien professeur. Sa voix était que murmure.

Minerva arqua un sourcil, mais ne répondit rien. Elle berça la préfète dans ses bras, le temps que celle-ci calme ses sanglots et s'explique. Attendrie par Hermione, McGo caressa la joue de sa protégée dans un réflexe. Rien pour le moment n'aurait pu lui dire, que ce qu'elle faisait allait à l'encontre de toute loi. Hermione sécha ses larmes sous la surprise de cette peau si douce qui lui caressait la joue. Granger tourna la tête vers sa directrice adjointe et lui donna un chaste baiser. Avant que Minerva puisse rétorquer quelque chose, Hermione se lova contre la poitrine de son enseignante…


	6. La famille Granger

merci natsushizu ta pas review

et merci a tout ceux qui prenne le temps de lire

* * *

><p>bonne lecture les amis<p>

Chapitre 6

Après quelques minutes Hermione se décida à briser le silence qui c'était installé dans la salle.

- Minerva, je...

- Oui Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Je crois... Non ... Je, vous... Vous aime ..., finit Hermione dans un murmure quasi-imperceptible.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous pleuriez ? Lui rétorqua Minerva sans plus faire attention à ses dis de la jeune femme.

Soudain, le professeur repensa aux aveux de son élève, celle-ci l'aimait... Elle Hermione Granger amoureuse de moi... Minerva McGonagall ... Je suis tellement plus âgée qu'elle alors pourquoi moi... Un petit sourire se dessina sous cette pensée, mais prit fin bien vite pour retourner à la réalité... Pour le moment, Minerva ne savait plus si elle devait repousser la jeune demoiselle ou s'il était mieux pour elles deux de lui ouvrir son cœur ? Ne sachant pas quoi faire, c'est son cœur qui décida. Ce qu'elle devrait faire. Minerva continua de coller Hermione et la serra.

- Ce n'est point vous, Minerva, je suis heureuse d'être ici.

- Alors pourquoi ? Rétorqua McGo dans une incompréhension de son élève.

Hermione ne pensait plus, rien ne lui importait plus que les bras de sa directrice adjointe, la tête d'Hermione se soulevait à chaque respiration de Minerva, elle se laissa bercer par le doux battement de cœur de celle-ci. Le cœur de Minerva battait très vite. Hermione avait perdu toute notion de la vue et toute cohérence de ses actes. Lovée contre son prof, elle leva les yeux et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son enseignante.

- Minerva ... Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment magnifique, sur ce, Hermione attrapa le lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et se mit à le mordiller tendrement tout en le tétant sensuellement.

- Miss Granger ! Minerva avait des légers frissons qui lui parcoururent le dos.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son élève et s'éloigna d'elle. Hermione lâcha un grognement de mécontentement et la regarda d'un air soucieux et perplexe. Elle ne réalisait pas que ce qu'elle venait de faire était de la folie à l'état pur et simple. Minerva prit un air grave et regarda son étudiante :

- Pourquoi pleuriez-vous miss Granger ? Hermione reprit un peu son esprit sur cette question.

- Euh ! Comment pouvait-elle dire à Minerva que sa famille lui donnait une correction à chaque retour à la maison, pour purifier son corps contre ce pêché ? : la magie. Ils pensaient qu'en la battant, le pouvoir de Satan sortirait de son corps : quelle connerie

. - Hermione, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. Après une petite réflexion, Hermione se lança, avec hésitation.

- Ma famille est une famille de catholique assez radical.

- Et ? Minerva ne comprenait pas ce que cela changeait.- Alors quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour venir étudier à Poudlard, ils ont su que j'étais une sorcière : ce qui n'a pas plu à ma famille. Pour moi, c'était qu'un nouvel exploit de ma part...

- Je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport avec vos larmes Hermione ! Minerva devenait, de plus, en plus impatiente.

- Minerva laisse-moi finir, soupira Hermione irritée. Pour mon père, j'étais la fille de Satan et devais être punie pour cette raison. Il me disait que les punitions corporelles effaçaient les péchés et m'empêchaient de perdre mon âme dans les mains de Satan. Alors à chaque retour à la maison, j'avais une correction le premier soir et des fois, j'en avais sur la semaine complète. Et je prenais au moins deux semaines pour guérir de toutes mes blessures.

- Par Merlin c'est horrible.

La main devant la bouche, Minerva ne savait plus quoi penser. Cela était horrible, comment pouvait-on faire cela à une enfant ? Surtout à cette jeune femme qui était si gentille. Hermione eut un rictus de douleur, en voulant quitter le lit et s'éloigner de sa directrice adjointe. Elle ne supportait pas son regard et ne voulait plus le voir. La préfète se tourna et sans la regarder demanda à Minerva de la laisser seule. McGonagall ne comprit pas sur le coup et Hermione dut le répéter une autre fois avant qu 'elle ne comprenne. L'enseignante se leva et quitta Granger sans savoir quoi répondre à cette dernière, cet aveu était dur à digérer. Son Hermione avait subi plusieurs corrections corporelles, c'était inhumain et puéril. Elle quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas lent et lourd :

- Reposez-vous ... Je passerai demain...

Ce fut les seuls mots qui quittèrent la bouche de Minerva qui avait la gorge serrée. La directrice marcha vers la porte et sortit, tandis qu'Hermione, elle laissait couler des larmes sur ses joues. Pourquoi Minerva n'avait pas réagi, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. Toutes ces questions virevoltaient dans sa tête sans trouver de réponse. Le cœur de la préfète se serra à ces pensées. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Pour toute réponse, Hermione laissa s'échapper la douleur par ses larmes. Hermione sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve ... Qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Pour sa part, Minerva alla rejoindre Albus dans son bureau.


	7. un visite

NatsuShizu pour répondra a ta question concernant les parent d'hermione , c'est une chose que jai penser en lisant plein de fic , mais se que j'aime, c'est que tout les mondes trouve quelqu'un fort ,mais qu'il soit si fragile a l'intérieur. je trouve sa trop mignon... (frapper moi pas ... XD) Et oui leur relation avance et sa va pas arrêter la. Mais je te laisse lire la suite pour le découvrir

place a la suite

Chapitre 7

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, Minerva parcouru une longue marche et arrêta sa marche devant une grosse gargouille grise.

- Sorbet citron

La gargouille se mit à bouger, révélant un escalier en colimaçon qui monta vers une autre pièce. McGonagall les gravit et s'arrêta devant une porte, elle frappa trois petits coups et ouvrit la porte au moment d'une réponse affirmative, qu'une voix grave lui transmit de l'autre côté de la porte. Assis à son bureau, Albus fit signe à sa directrice adjointe, à le rejoindre, avec un sourire aguicheur et un mélange de désapprobations. Minerva prit place sur la chaise face à son interlocuteur et soupira.

- Un bonbon au citron ma chère ?

- Non merci directeur, rétorqua McGo désespérée par ce vieux sénile.

- Vous avez l'air contrarié, je me trompe, continua Albus en regardant sa directrice adjointe par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune.

- Oui, Il s'agit de miss Granger, Albus. Cette enfant se fait battre pas son père. Elle n'a pas pensé à nous en glisser un mot depuis toutes ces années, rétorqua Minerva et haussant la voix.

- C'est de grandes accusations que vous faite là Minerva ! Répondit Albus quelque peu songeur.

- JE VIENS DE TROUVER CETTE PETITE EN LARME DANS L'INFIRMERIE ET QUI M'A DIT QUE POUR UNE FOIS, ELLE NE SE FERAIT PAS BATTRE A SON RETOUR A LA MAISON. CAR SES PARENTS NE SERAIENT PAS À LA MAISON... ET VOUS OSEZ PENSER QUE JE FAIS DE FAUSSES ACCUSASSIONS DUMBLEDORE... Les nerfs de McGonagall avaient lâché sur les paroles douteuses de ce vieux fou.

- Hum... Albus passa sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche tout en réfléchissant à ce cas. Pour le moment, elle reste ici, nous regarderons ce que nous pourrons faire par la suite. Est-ce que ça vous va comme ça Minerva ?

- Bien monsieur le directeur, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre dont vous vouliez me parlez Min' ?

- Oui Albus.

- Je vous écoute !

- En fait, je voulais vous dire qu'à partir de demain, je donnerai des cours de métamorphose à Miss Granger, le temps qu'elle guérisse. Bien sur les cours ne seront que théoriques pour le moment.

- Je vous donne carte blanche, Minerva. Vous savez bien que je vous fais confiance pour tout.

- Merci monsieur le directeur. S'il n'y a plus rien Albus, je vous laisse, répondit McGonagall en se levant.

- Il y a une chose dont je voudrais vous parler Minerva. Celle-ci reprit sa place sur le fauteuil devant le père Fouras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le ministère de la magie veut me rencontrer pour parler de ce qui s'est passé. Ne vous inquiétez-vous pas, je serais de retour après une semaine. M. le ministre a besoin de mon aide pour tout éclaircir sur la résurrection de Voldemort. Et pour voir les sorts qui ont été lancés et qui n'auraient pas été obligés...

- De quoi voulez-vous parler Dumbledore !

- J'ai reçu une lettre qui stipulait qu'un de nos élèves aurait lancé un impardonnable. Je dois aller remédier à cette fausse amertume.

- Bien Albus, faites de votre mieux pour nos élèves.

- Ça va de soit Minerva. Je vous laisse les guides de l'école en mon absence. J'allais oublier, il ne va rester plus que vous et miss Granger dans Poudlard. Albus lui fit un clin d'œil, prend soin d'Hermione, Minerva, il quitta son siège pour partir dans un craquement sonore, avant même que Minerva ait pu dire un seul mot.

* Comment ce vieux sénile fait-il pour tout savoir ce qui se passe dans cette école... Ce clin d'œil et ce sous-entendu, il est clair qu'il sait ce qui s'est passé dans l'infirmerie, mais comment fait-il ? Il faudra qu'il me dise comment il fait pour tout savoir ce qui se passe dans cette école sans bouger le petit doigt de son bureau... Et pourquoi m'encourage-t-il, il devrait me dire de ne pas m'approcher d'une étudiante et que je ne devrais pas avoir une relation avec miss Granger, mais ce vieux fou ne fait jamais comme quelqu'un de normal, j'aurais dû y penser.

Minerva ne savait plus trop quoi penser de ce qui c'était passé dans l'autre pièce avec Hermione, mais devait-elle continuer ou tout arrêter... Seul le temps lui dirait, se confirma-t-elle. Tout en continuant de se torturer l'esprit, McGonagall quitta le bureau du directeur, descendit l'escalier et tourna à sa droite pour se diriger vers son propre bureau. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arrêta sa marche devant un tableau. Un petit garçonnet la regardait, l'air d'attendre quelque chose

- Triton au gingembre

Le tableau pivota et laissa apparaitre l'entrée de ses appartements. Minerva si engouffra sans plus penser à la rencontre avec Albus. La seule chose qui tourmentait son esprit était Hermione, sa préfète, son étudiante...

Pour toute chose, Minerva se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, après quelques minutes de recherche. Elle en sortit trois, quatre volumes, qui serviraient à Hermione pour apprendre la métamorphose. Min' les posa sur la petite table, se disant qu'elle irait lui porter après le diner, le temps de laisser leur première rencontre de la journée estompée. McGonagall fit appel aux elfes de maison, pour qu'ils préparent un repas pour elle et Hermione. Elle prit le temps de lui dire qu'elle prendrait son repas à elle dans ses appartements et Hermione serait dans l'infirmerie. L'elfe s'inclina et quitta le salon de Minerva pour les cuisines. Pour tout le reste, Minerva prit place à son bureau et commença la correction des examens.

Après quelques minutes, l'elfe vient porter le plateau à Minerva. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire.

- Le repas pour miss Granger a-t-il été porté ?

- Oui madame, Dobby a bien été porter son repas à Hermione.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Hermione dormait, Dobby n'a pas voulu la réveiller. Alors Dobby a posé le plateau à côté de son lit. Hermione mangera quand elle se réveillera.

- Bien Dobby, vous pouvez disposer.

L'elfe de maison ne se fit pas prier, il disparut dans un claquement de doigt. Minerva mit la correction de côté et alla s'asseoir à la table pour savourer son lunch. Elle prit un sandwich et mordit dedans. Elle se fit apparaitre une tasse de thé pour accompagner le tout.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'infirmerie, Hermione avait tout bonnement fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas être obligée de parler avec Dobby. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est être seule pour penser.

* Pourquoi Minerva a réagi comme ça, c'est elle qui voulait la vérité et qui voulait comprendre, là, elle fuit. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle me tienne encore dans ses bras. Me sentir en sécurité. Pouvoir la regarder et la toucher... Je m'embrouille.

Hermione se leva la tête et prit un morceau de sandwich qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche. Elle reposa le sandwich pour prendre sa baguette. Dans un geste, elle se fit apparaitre un thé pour accompagner le tout.


	8. rencontre désobligeante

désolé pour cette longue attente

mais elle en vos la peigne

* manquer d'inspiration pour le chapitre

chez inconnue me voici pour la suite

et sa me ferra super plaisir de faire connaissance avec toi

clair: je sais mais, que serais un histoire sans les coup classique XD

cece: la suite est arriver

enfin je vous laisse pour la suite

* * *

><p>chapitre 13: Punition<p>

Après ce rêve plus que chaud ... Hermione dû satisfaire son corps en manque. Elle attrapa son sein gauche d'une main, commença à le masser tout en pinçant la pointe de son mamelon. Un petit gémissement franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Son corps était tellement en feu que rien que le fait de se stimuler les seins, aurait pu la faire jouir. Son autre main ne resta pas inactive plus longtemps, elle partit dans une descente pour rejoindre l'élastique que son shorty. La main se faufila sous la culotte et atteignit son trésor.

Mais comme toujours, rien n'arrive pour un rien. Minerva débarqua dans l'infirmerie, car la jeune demoiselle lui manquait trop. Elle resta choquée sur les gémissements qu'elle entendait. Elle se rapprocha de son élève et se retrouva bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Hermione se tordait de plaisir dans son lit, t-shirt retenu par ses dents, une main sur son sein gauche ainsi que l'autre main disparue sous le petit short. Ce qui se déroulait devant elle, l'excitait, Minerva se rapprocha d'Hermione et se glissa jusqu'à son lit sans que celle-ci ne la voie. La directrice adjointe prit place sur le lit en faisant sursauter Hermione.

- mais... Mais... Euh... Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent sous la situation des plus embarrassantes.

- et bien Hermione vous ne pouvez pas résister ... Vous me décevez... Minerva légèrement haletante, lui vola un baiser. Pour votre conduite, vous serez punie.

L'enseignante retira son t-shirt à son élève, Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque pour la rapprocher, pour poursuivre ce baiser brûlant tout en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. La directrice adjointe se sentait suffoquer sous cette chaleur, tremblait encore de tous ces contacts. Elle se délectait toujours plus de cette saveur, de leurs parfums se mêlant les uns aux autres. Elle devenait ivre, folle de tout ce qu'Hermione lui faisait ressentir. Minerva plaça sa main sur un des seins d'Hermione et commença par le pincer et y posa sa bouche dessus, pour en enrober le mamelon de ses lèvres. Elle titilla la pointe du sein avec ses dents tout en le lapant de sa langue.

-Oh … Minerva…

Hermione gémit, Minerva la rendait folle de désir. Elle aimait ce qu'elle ressentait, aimait percevoir les mains de la merveilleuse enseignante parcourir son corps, la caresser, faire monter tout ce désir nouveau et brûlant. La préfète en mourrait, si son professeur daignait s'arrêter maintenant. La saveur, la douce texture de son téton sur le bout de sa langue la faisait trembler d'extase. Sur son prénom ainsi murmuré, elle redressa la tête et son regard se noya dans le brun de celui de sa douce. Mais Minerva était loin de vouloir arrêter cette si délicieuse torture. Elle avait dépassé le point du non-retour, sa langue quitta le sein pour tracer un long chemin de baiser entre la poitrine d'Hermione tout en continuant de descendre. Minerva s'attarda Sur le nombril, le pénétrant de sa langue, l'agaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un grondement d'impatience venant de sa partenaire. La directrice adjointe poursuivit sa descente tout en attrapant le bord du shorty d'Hermione pour lui retirer. Maintenant que la préfète était à sa guise et nue qui plus est, Minerva ne la laisserait pas partir. Elle remonta et s'allongea sur le corps nu de sa bien-aimée, captura sensuellement ses lèvres pour les déguster, tout en se frayant un chemin de sa main, entre leurs deux corps, pour rejoindre le trésor de son amante, l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle capta un léger soupir d'Hermione et perçut par la même occasion, toute la chaleur de son désir sur ses doigts. La jeune demoiselle se cambra contre Minerva et se recula en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le plaisir qui la parcourait, semblait soulever ses émotions. Elle reposa son front contre celui de son amante et son autre main se ferma dans ses cheveux noirs, s'accrochant à leur douceur afin de profiter de cette jouissance qui s'emparait d'elle. Les doigts sur son intimité, lents, conquérants effleuraient à peine son clitoris, jouaient avec lui… Hermione en tremblait et sa jambe s'écarta davantage de l'autre.

- bébé... dés... Déshabille-toi... Je ...je veux ... Veux te sentir contre moi ... Hermione, haletante plus que jamais, était au bord de l'extase.

Minerva se leva et retira tous ses vêtements avant de reprendre place dans les bras de son amour. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle devenait plus chaud, sa respiration plus rapide. Le majeur de Minerva, glissa entre ses lèvres intimes et s'infiltra en elle, attiré par la chaude et réconfortante humidité de son sexe. Hermione osa imiter sa douce, aussi ne voulut pas rester inactive, sa main alla à la rencontre des lèvres intimes de sa dulcinée. Minerva se sentait fiévreuse. Sa main se fermait dans le dos d'Hermione, la rapprocha sans cesser ses attentions sur sa féminité. Les doigts de la préfète attisaient le feu, nourrissaient cette torture. Ses soupirs s'échappaient d'eux-mêmes sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Elle sentait le bassin de Hermione danser sur ses doigts, rythmer ses pénétrations que la brune rendait plus profondes. Ça ne prit pas plus pour qu'Hermione atteigne l'orgasme. Son corps se cambra vers celui de Minerva et ses muscles se crispèrent. Sous cette sensation, Minerva la suivit dans son extase. Après ce fou moment d'amour. Elle se sentit soulever, basculer sur le dos et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un nouveau baiser plus brûlant où Hermione susurra :

— J'aimerais sentir ta langue… En moi…bébé

Ces mots eurent raison des dernières retenues de Minerva. Celle-ci s'enflamma littéralement et son corps fut soulevé par une envie puissante qui lui créa quelques vertiges. Elle se pencha sur Hermione, reposa ses lèvres avides sur les siennes pour un baiser lent et sensuel. Minerva la fit basculer à son tour pour reprendre sa position initiale. Sa main replia une des jambes et ses lèvres posèrent quelques baisers à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Ses lèvres percevaient les frissons sous leur passage, la moiteur de son épiderme en remontant lentement vers leur trésor. Minerva lâcha un soupir de satisfaction et de plaisir lorsque ses lèvres trouvèrent enfin le résultat tant attendu. Goûter à l'excitation de sa brune lui fit tourner la tête, la rendit ivre de ses fragrances. Sa langue donna toute son attention à son clitoris gonflé par l'envie. La sorcière y referma ses lèvres, le captura avant de le libérer. Elle chavira sur le soupir qu'elle entendit et se jura de prendre tout son temps pour amener Hermione à son second orgasme puissant. Hermione percevait la langue laper sensuellement le point le plus sensible de son intimité, ses doigts écarter ses lèvres pour avoir davantage d'espace. Quand la langue de Minerva descendit encore, qu'elle la perçut plonger en elle, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un soupir plus profond qu'elle retint pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Cette pénétration en suivit d'autres qui accentuèrent la puissance de son plaisir, de ses tremblements. Les mains d'Hermione se portèrent à la chevelure de Minerva pour les serrer avec force, l'imploraient de poursuivre sa douce et lente torture à laquelle elle se soumettait sans honte ni gêne. Minerva la rendrait folle, songeait Hermione et quand son pouce vint doucement masser son bouton de plaisir, ajouté aux pénétrations de sa langue, la préfète ne put retenir son orgasme. Ses membres se crispèrent, tremblèrent en de délicieux à coups tandis qu'elle jouissait pour la première fois sur les lèvres de Minerva…

Celle-ci prit soin de recueillir la jouissance d'Hermione sur sa langue. Elle lui appartenait. Son corps embrasé, ses membres tressaillaient, consumés par un plaisir fou, ses muscles crispés par les émotions et leur intensité. Elle s'écarta de son trésor, déjà en manque de ses parfums, de sa texture. Hermione était bien plus que sa belle étudiante, elle avait été faite pour elle, pour ses yeux et tout le reste de son être. Essoufflée par la chaleur de cet ébat torride, elle remonta jusqu'à elle et s'allongea à ses côtés afin de la laisser reprendre ses esprits.

Sur le coup elle pensa…

- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Minerva avait cette voix toute mielleuse.

Hermione sourit légèrement sur cette question dont la réponse lui paraissait pourtant évidente. Sa main était repartie sur le corps de Minerva pour en apprécier toutes les formes.

- Tu veux dormir ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle pour la taquiner…

- Non… sans même penser à la Joke

- Alors, tu dors ici.

Les deux sorcières s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

><p>j'espère que vous avez apprissiez<p>

le prochain chapitre sera la fin ... sauf si je trouve de l'inspiration ...


	9. première leçon

Désolé pour l'attente les amis

J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche au travers de mon taf.

Mais pour vous je reviens avec de bonne idée pour la suite

J'espère que vous appréciez

Merci pour votre soutient Aurelie Malfoy et inconnu (un jour je te trouverai un nom XD)

Souhaitons que la suite vous plaira…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

Hermione était dans l'infirmerie à lire un traité sur la métamorphose, elle le connaissait par-cœur depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait en sa possession. Miss Granger soupira, celle-ci ne pourrait aller le reporter avant qu'on la laisse se déplacer dans l'école. Mais elle se doutait bien que si elle ne le rapportait pas bientôt, on remarquerait très vite son absence. Hermione ouvrit le volume au dernier chapitre : transformation en son animagus. Tournant une des dernières pages du volume, elle repensa au baiser qu'elle avait donné à Minerva ainsi que les paroles prononcées par la suite. Sur cette pensée, les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent. Comment avait –elle pu faire cela … agir de la sorte avec son enseignante. Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser et tournant une autre page de l'ouvrage, sans avoir prêté attention aux précédentes ... Hermione se revit aussi lovée dans les bras de Minerva et lui attraper le lobe d'oreille après lui avoir susurré des tendres paroles à l'oreille. A ce souvenir, elle s'enfonça dans les draps, gênée …

Minerva parcouru tout le chemin de la bibliothèque à l'infirmerie, afin de donner quelque leçon de métamorphose. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, McGo regarda sa protégée sur son lit avec ledit volume qu'elle avait cherché tout à l'heure. La directrice adjointe couvait des yeux Hermione,

*comment cette enfant avait fait pour vivre tout ça, sans jamais en parler à personne et continué à endurer cela… Si j'avais pu la protéger, comment veut-elle de moi. Je n'ai même pas su remarquer ce qui lui arrivait dès qu'elle sortait de cette école. Hermione pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, j'aurai pu vous protéger, vous défendre. Ne pas apprendre que j'ai été impuissante en ne vous protégeant pas … j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour…

Minerva était encore bouleversée, comment avait-elle pu… McGonagall sortit de ses pensées en voyant les joues de son élève s'empourprer. Elle arquât un sourcil, intriguée par le comportement d'Hermione. Par la suite, elle vit miss Granger s'enfoncer dans ses draps, ce qui la fit rire…

Un rire cristallin parvint aux oreilles de la préfète, ce qui la fit sortir de ses draps.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous gêne à ce point miss Granger? Demanda Minerva avec ce sourire en coin.

- Je ne préfère pas … se reprit Hermione en sortant de ses draps.

- Vous sentez-vous prête pour commencer la leçon. Minerva se rapprocha du lit de son élève.

- Euh … oui c'est sûr. Hermione cacha le livre avec la couverture.

- Alors, puisque vous connaissez déjà toute la théorie, en fixant l'ouvrage qu'Hermione tentait de dissimuler, on va passer tout suite à la pratique, cela vous va-t-il?

- Euh … oui Minerva… je veux dire professeur, mais comment saviez-vous Hermione déglutit.

- Je suis allée récupérer un volume à la bibliothèque, et un petit hibou m'a dit qu'une certaine élève l'avait déjà en sa possession! La directrice adjointe approcha du lit et prit le bouquin dans sa main. La prochaine fois, vous serez punie Hermione. Mais j'ose espérer qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

- Je ne le ferai plus, promis! Hermione prit un air innocent et timide devant son enseignante.

Hermione n'osa pas poser les yeux sur sa prof, ses joues lui brulaient déjà. Elle se doutait bien que son bas ventre finirait de la même façon si elle relevait les yeux

Minerva, elle, elle était juste au côté de son élève et ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Hermione ne la regardait même pas et cela l'irritait un peu.

*Qu'est –ce que j'ai fait. Elle ne me regarde plus et ne me répond qu'avec de courtes phrases. Est-ce que je l'aurai vexé. Il fallait bien que je la réprimande, même si ce n'était pas une réprimande mais plutôt un avertissement à ce que j'y pense. La section interdite est dangereuse et je m'en voudrais beaucoup s'il lui arrive malheur. Tout ce que je veux c'est la protéger.

Minerva s'approcha de sa préfète et prit place au côté de celle-ci. Hermione garda la tête baissée et évita de penser à la proximité de son professeur qui avait pris place juste à ses cotés. Son cœur tapait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse, Hermione crut qu'elle allait faire une attaque. McGonagall ne savait plus quoi faire. Hermione ne la regardait toujours pas. Elle décida alors de tenter sa chance. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

- Hermione, pourquoi faite vous ça? Minerva attendait une réponse sans l'avoir. Hermione … !

La préfète se tourna vers elle, les yeux pétillants de désir. Elle eut toute la misère du monde à se retenir de sauter sur sa prof. Minerva vit tout le trouble qu'elle procurait à son élève. Que devait-elle faire. Devait-elle écouter Albus et se laisser aller au désir ou mettre les freins comme sa conscience le lui disait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Minerva mit de côté sa conscience et captura les lèvres d'Hermione avec tendresse en douceur.

Le baiser n'était pas comme celui de la veille. Minerva lécha doucement les lèvres d'Hermione. Peu à peu, la langue d'Hermione franchit les lèvres de Minerva pour aller rejoindre la langue de celle-ci. Leurs deux langues firent une danse endiablée. Minerva coupa le baiser par manque d'oxygène. Les mains d'Hermione agrippèrent le corps de Minerva sans plus attendre. Plaquant sa bouche à nouveau sur celle de sa nouvelle amante. Les mains de la préfète essayèrent de se faire un chemin pour se rendre à la peau de son professeur. Minerva était envahie par le désir et le plaisir. Quand Hermione souleva sa chemise, McGo attrapa les mains d'Hermione pour l'arrêter. Celle-ci lâcha un grognement de mécontentement.

- Nous allons prendre notre temps! Minerva embrassa tendrement son amante pour la contenter.

- Minerva… j'en ai tant rêvé, s'il-vous plait laissez moi faire. Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de mille feux.

- Non ma chère! Vous êtes en convalescence, je ne veux pas que vous forciez votre corps. En disant cela, Minerva toucha la hanche gauche de sa bien-aimée, cette dernière gémit de douleur. Alors ne brusquons pas la chose, Hermione.

- Bien! Résignée par la douleur que provoqua son flan. Elle posa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celle de Minerva, avant que celle-ci se lève.

- Alors, commençons par le début… je parle de la métamorphose jeune fille. Sentant les mains d'Hermione lui caresser le ventre.

- Euh oui, vous avez toute mon attention professeur. Minerva poussa un soupir de découragement face à son élève peu contrôlée.

- Alors vous allez faire votre première séance de méditation, pour trouver quel est votre animal. Minerva sourit à la vue de la petite moue qu'il y avait sur le visage de son amante.

- Mais Minerva, la méditation c'est long, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour le trouver… rétorqua Hermione qui ne voulait pas rester là à rien faire d'autre que penser …

- Non aucun! Minerva la regarda bouder et rajouta, alors restez tranquille et méditez. Moi je vais vous laisser et repasserai dans 4h pour voir si vous avez trouvé.

Minerva tourna les talons pour partir, mais juste avant elle fit vole face et embrassa une dernière fois son amante. Hermione en profita pour l'approfondir.

- Je vous revois plus tard Hermione…

* * *

><p>J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus<p>

Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite

Et encore désolé pour le temps que j'ai prit

Bizoux


	10. à la recherche de …

Coucou inconnu merci pour ta review elle me fait vraiment plaisir

Oui enfin elle s'est décidée

Mais tu sais les vieille sa leur prend toujours plus de temps XD

Elle n'est plus jeune- jeune notre McGo XD

J'espère que l'animal te plaira

Même si je suis sûre que tu n'y aurais pas pensé XD

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 <p>

Hermione regarda Minerva quitter l'infirmerie, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'éterniser sur le roulement de hanches de son amante. Quand McGonagall ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, Hermione revint à ses moutons. Elle repoussa les draps du lit et s'installa pour méditer, dans un dernier grognement de mécontentement. Mione ferma les yeux et vida sa tête de toute ses pensées, mais cela fut plus difficile qu'elle le pensait. Les douces lèvres de son amante ne voulaient pas quitter sa tête.

Au bout de 10 minutes, Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans une vaste forêt sombre, l'état de panique la prit. Que faisait-elle dans un endroit pareil. Elle se rappela qu'elle était en pleine séance de méditation, à la recherche de son Animagus. Comment allait-elle le trouver dans cette forêt. Hermione commença à avancer dans la lugubre forêt. Elle était attentive à tous les bruits qu'elle entendait. Tout ce qui entourait Hermione, ne l'encourageait pas. Des bruits étaient parfois étranges, parfois bizarres. Dans son for intérieur, elle espérait ne pas devoir se transformer en araignée ou en serpent, quoi que l'araignée pourrait être très utile. Elle pourrait se débarrasser de Ron, elle serait tranquille… sur cette pensé elle sourit.

Un craquement sur sa droite, la fit sursauter. Quelque chose se rapprochait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Hermione se concentra sur les bruits et tout le reste qui l'entouraient, les arbres étaient immenses, pleins de lianes parcouraient les arbres décorés de toile d'araignée. Elle se serait cru voir la forêt de Tarzan (un comics qu'elle regardait étant plus jeune). Sur ce, elle pria que son animal ne soit pas un gorille. Elle qui les trouvait si laids. Hermione imaginait mal jouer les Kings Kong à Poudlard.

Quelques rugissements se firent entendre, au fin fond de la forêt. L'idée d'avancer ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée dans une petite maison où brûlait un feu dans le foyer, qui abriterait un beau persan blanc à poils longs. Cela lui aurait évité cette forêt qui était tout aussi lugubre que la forêt interdite. Avec le peu de courage griffondesque qui lui restait, Hermione reprit sa marche vers le bruit devant elle. Dans sa progression, elle remarqua les marques sur les arbres. Il y avait pleins de griffures comme dans la maison hurlante. Cela ne l'encourageait guère. Elle ne voulait pas tomber nez à nez avec un loup-garou. Une fois lui avait suffit amplement.

La marche continua d'un pas hésitant, sans qu'Hermione ne trouve d'animal. Elle était écœurée de marcher sans rien trouver, mais préférait ça, à n'importe quel fauve qui pourrait apparaître devant elle. Granger avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien. Comment pouvait-elle réussir sa métamorphose, si ce stupide mammifère ne montrait pas le bout de son nez. Hermione décida à courir pour se rendre au plus vite à la fin du chemin. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête. Les bruits devenaient plus clairs. Hermione déboucha dans un cercle de terre, où se trouvait un feu au centre de celui-ci. Hermione avait beau regardé autour d'elle, elle ne vit pas âme qui vive. Une ombre bougea sur sa gauche, Hermione fit volt face vers le lieu d'où elle avait senti quelque chose qui venait de se déplacer, elle en resta bouche bée en l'apercevant. Hermione se trouvait face à face à un ligre, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un. Elle n'y croyait même pas, comment ça pouvait exister. Mais quelque chose troublait Hermione encore plus, pourquoi ce croisement entre un tigre et un lion était-il si petit et de couleur si sombre. Il était à peine plus grand que Pattarond. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux,

* il est si mignon

- Bonjour petite peluche, viens me voir.

Grouahhh

Hermione recula d'un pas. Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle rugir ainsi. Plus elle le regardait, moins elle comprenait pourquoi c'était son animal de métamorphose. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, elle l'avait trouvé et ensuite... Que devait-elle faire, le combattre. L'idée ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas de mode d'emploi dans ses moments là…

Le tigron approcha d'Hermione à grands pas. Celle-ci ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Granger tomba à la renverse quand l'animal lui sauta dessus. La préfète ferma les yeux avant que l'impact du sol arrive. Mais il n'arriva pas. À la place elle rouvrit les yeux, paniquée.

Hermione était toujours assise sur son lit et avait une respiration saccadée. Elle avait trouvé son animal. Maintenant elle devait comprendre pourquoi un si étrange animal que celui-là lui correspondait, car elle aimait tout savoir. Ceci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. A côté d'elle se trouvait Minerva, mais la préfète ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée. La directrice adjointe posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, celle-ci sursauta.

- Comment c'est passé votre méditation Hermione. McGo aborda un superbe sourire à son élève adorée.

- Très dangereuse et étrange, répondit-elle dans un soupir à en fendre les cœurs. Minerva leva un sourcil sur cette réponse

- Alors nous en parlerons autour d'un bon repas, ma chère.

Minerva embrassa son Hermione et fit volt face. McGonagall fit apparaître une table et deux chaises. Elle regarda sa douce du coin de l'œil.

- Vous joindrez-vous à ma table pour ce repas très chère, avec son petit sourire en coin destiné qu'à son amante.

- Avec joie!

* * *

><p>j'espere que se chapitre vous a plus<p>

la suite viendra plus tard

une p'tite review fait toujours plaisir

j'vous le juge


	11. Révélation choc

merci pour tes review inconnu

j'esepre que la suite te plaira

apres un long moment voici la suite

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11<p>

Minerva approcha d'Hermione et l'aida à s'extirper du lit. Après quelques pas, ma foi pénible, Granger atteignit sa chaise et prit place. Minerva alla de l'autre côté de la table pour rejoindre l'autre chaise et prit place. Elle dévora son amante des yeux.

- Dobby

Sur cet appel, le petit elfe de maison apparu devant les deux femmes.

- Comment Dobby peut-il vous aider, Madame McGonagall? L'elfe tortillait le bout de tissu qui lui servait de chandail.

- J'aimerai que vous nous prépariez un délicieux repas, je vous prie. Minerva abordait son visage sérieux comme à son habitude.

- Bien Madame McGonagall. Dobby vous apporte cela tout de suite, celui-ci disparu dans un craquement sonore sur ces mots.

L'enseignante se tourna vers son élève.

- Alors, comment c'est passé votre recherche? Mione soupira sur cette demande.

- Pour commencer, j'aime encore moins la méditation qu'avant et j'aurais préféré passer deux heures de colle avec Rogue que cette aventure… Minerva eut un petit rire sur cette déclaration.

- Cela était si terrible que ça ? Le regard d'Hermione aurait pu lancer des lames sur la réaction de son amante.

- Oui! Ok, alors, je me suis retrouvée dans une forêt toute aussi lugubre que la forêt interdite, à la recherche d'un félin … sans le savoir. Sur l'enthousiaste, la directrice adjointe aborda un radieux sourire pour son élève.

Ah ces mots, un repas royal apparu à la table avec du jus de citrouille. Minerva commença à manger tout à dévorant Hermione du regard. Celle-ci prit une bouchée.

- Je me suis retrouvée devant un tigron! S'exclama Hermione. Minerva sursauta sur cette information.

- Vous êtes sûr ma chère? Car cet animal est rare et pas commun et incroyablement dur à voir. Minerva était pendue aux lèvres de son amante et résistait à ne pas la caresser sous la table.

- Oui Minerva, mais il était plus petit qu'un lion, il avait presque la taille de Pattarond. Hermione ne se doutait de rien, trop prise dans son récit.

- Hum, je vois! La taille est un moyen de passer inaperçu, mais il reste un fauve. Minerva avait une toute autre idée d'un fauve en ce moment…

- Cela doit êtes ça, car son pelage était sombre aussi. Hermione posa la coutellerie suivie par Minerva qui avait aussi fini son souper.

- Vous m'étonnerez toujours, Hermione! Elle fit apparaitre deux thés et prit une gorgée du sien.

- Et pourquoi ça? Hermione venait tout juste de la couper.

- L'animagus que vous avez, vous représente. La finesse, la rapidité ainsi que de la patience pour avoir les bons résultats, c'est ce que sont les qualités du tigre et du lion. Minerva ne résista plus, retira son soulier et laissa son pied droit aller caresser la cheville de la jeune femme. Le tigron doit aussi être rusé et agile, sur ce, le pied de Minerva remonta sur le mollet d'Hermione.

- Humm, Je vois que vous avez toutes les réponses. L'appréhension de Mione encouragea McGo de poursuivre cette délicieuse torture.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un puisse vous répondre Hermione.

Le pied de celle-ci remonta de plus en plus vers l'entre cuisse de son élève. La préfète laissa échapper un léger soupir qui encouragea Minerva. Son regard pétillant sur son élève, son pied atteignit son but. Elle caressa la petite culote d'Hermione avec son gros orteil, faisant des vas et viens de haut en bas tout en continuant de la dévorer des yeux. La petite pression que Minerva faisait sur sa culotte, la faisait mouiller. La respiration d'Hermione devenait de plus en plus irrégulière essayant de ne pas laisser sortir de gémissement de ses lèvres. Minerva continua cette délicieuse torture qui l'excitait, Hermine s'affaissa sur la table pour garder son contrôle. De légers gémissements sortirent sans qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir. En voyant son élève comme ceci, Minerva appuya son orteil plus fortement sur son intimité, ce qui fit sortir un gémissement.

Soudain un pouf se fit entendre, Minerva retira son pied aussi vite et Hermione se redressa du mieux qu'elle pu. Dobby regardait les deux sorcières d'un air incrédule. Sans plus attendre approcha.

- Dobby est désolé de vous déranger, mais Dobby voulait savoir si madame McGonagall et miss Granger voulaient avoir un dessert.

- Non Dobby nous sommes repues alors vous pouvez disposer, fit Minerva d'un ton sec et peu aimable.

Sans plus attendre l'elfe disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Minerva se leva et alla aux côtés d'Hermione qu'elle voyait légèrement pâle.

- Est-ce que ça va aller Hermione? Elle lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Oui, oui je crois.

La préfète se saisit de la main de son amante et la leva. Ses jambes chancelaient, Minerva dû l'aider à marcher jusqu'à son lit. Après les quelques pas, Hermione prit place dans son lit, son professeur remonta la couverture sur son élève. Quand Minerva se retira pour la laisser se reposer, la préfète la retint par la manche de sa robe et la tira vers elle.

- Vous ne pensiez pas me quitter aussi vite que cela professeur?

- Après ce qu'il vient d'arriver, je préfère vous laisser vous reposez pour que nous puissions continuer les cours demain.

- Minerva retira la main de son élève et se pencha vers celle-ci.

- Mais demain nous pourrons aussi continuer cette discussion fort intéressante.

- Oui on pourrait. Les joues de la préfète s'empourprèrent.

- Alors je vous dis à demain miss Granger. Minerva embrassa Hermione tendrement et se retira.

- A demain professeur McGonagall.

Hermione retourna savourer les lèvres de son amour. Ce baiser appuyé était savoureux autant pour une que pour l'autre. Minerva approfondit ce baiser et passa une main sur la nuque de son élève, pendant qu'Hermione passa ses mains autour de la taille de son amante pour la tirer sur le lit avec elle. McGo se laissa faire tant le moment était savoureux. Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa douce. Elle se glissa aux côtés d'Hermione et continua de l'embrasser. Quand les mains d'Hermione devinrent baladeuses Minerva arrêta ses doux baisers.

- Nous n'irons pas plus loin Hermione

La directrice adjointe se leva et quitta l'infirmerie avant que le point du non-retour arrive. Hermione grogna son mécontentement et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour dormir …


	12. Petit moment …

salut inconnu toujours ravie de voir que tu me suit

j,espere que tu a passer de bonne fete

et que l'annee commence bien pour toi

sinon dsl pour le retard mais je suis sur que vous allez apprécié XD

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil, Minerva l'ayant laissée sur sa faim. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se changer les idées, et quoi de mieux que de lire un bon livre. Elle regarda sur la table de chevet la pile qui lui était destinée et chercha celui qui semblait le plus intéressant à lire. Mione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le goût de lire l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle aimait imaginer les deux fondatrices en sueur et train de travailler fort avec leurs deux confrères. Hermione en bavait presque de se faire des scènes plutôt explicites des deux femmes se détendant dans les bains des préfètes après les avoir construits. Leurs corps se trémoussant l'une sur l'autre, seins collés en train de s'embrasser passionnément … on ne sait jamais. Hermione mit la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ouvrit le livre sur la première page, celle-ci représentait l'hymne de l'école. Elle le récita avec amusement, se demandant qui avait bien pu l'écrire. Après ce débat qu'elle se fit à elle-même, elle tourna les pages et commença à lire.

Hermione était à la moitié de son livre quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un grand bang, pour laisser passer une tornade verte. Minerva se rapprocha d'Hermione à une vitesse foudroyante. Elle lui retira le livre des mains et embarqua à califourchon sur son amante. Hermione en resta bouche bée quand sa directrice adjointe s'empara de ses lèvres. Minerva l'embrassa tendrement et langoureusement tandis qu'Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de cette dernière. Elles se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, Minerva approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Hermione.

- J'ai très envie de toi, lui murmura-t-elle, pour ensuite lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille.

Hermione ne put retenir un petit gémissement. La sensation de la langue sur sa chair, lui faisait parcourir plein de délicieux frissons. Sa nuque attira les lèvres de Minerva, posant ses mains sur les épaules, elle déposa de tendres bisous sur sa peau blanche. Les mains de la préfète rejoignirent celles de son amante laissant retomber sa chevelure, le parfum enivrant d'Hermione l'excitait. Hermione tourna son joli visage vers celui de son professeur et leurs bouches se réunirent en même temps qu'une onde de chaleur se propageait au creux des reins de notre directrice adjointe.

- j'ai envie de te caresser, murmura Minerva à sa douce.

Et face à face elles enlacèrent affectueusement leurs bouches, en restant collées l'une à l'autre, les mains de McGo parcoururent fébrilement le corps de son élève, effleurant ses courbes délicates au travers de son tee-shirt. Minerva quitta le visage de sa préférée, ses lèvres glissèrent le long du cou de cette dernière, s'attardèrent sur son buste titillant les pointes de ses seins. Arrivée au niveau de son ventre Minerva remonta le tee-shirt pour l'embrasser à même la peau, celle-ci ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. La vision qui s'offrait à elle, lui coupait le souffle, devant celle-ci se dressait une poitrine généreuse n'attendant qu'elle. Sans plus attendre, la directrice adjointe prit un des seins dans sa bouche et lui apporta toute l'attention qu'elle put avec sa langue et ses mains. La préfète cria à ce contact, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement, son corps était en feu, chaque geste de Minerva se répercutait directement entre ses jambes. Hermione se cambrait encore et toujours plus, tentant d'obtenir le plus de contact possible avec le corps de son amante. Celle-ci s'occupa de son autre sein de la même attention que pour l'autre avant de remonter vers sa bouche. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois avant de s'embrasser encore, et encore...

Minerva glissa sa main pour caresser tendrement la cicatrice, tout en regardant Hermione de ses yeux pétillants. Elle porta ses lèvres sur la marque et glissa sa langue avec délice. Minerva ne revenait tout simplement pas qu'on puisse être si belle.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux... demanda Minerva avec passion

Hermione n'hésita pas un instant, elle prit l'une des mains de son amante dans la sienne et la glissa gentiment vers son boxer

- Touche moi... soupira Hermione avec délectation.

Au moment où la main de la directrice adjointe entra en contact avec le tissu qui recouvrait l'endroit le plus intime d'Hermione, le monde s'arrêta pour celle-ci. Minerva fut surprise de voir que sa préfète était totalement trempée... Elle caressa doucement le sexe de la brune avant de descendre une nouvelle fois. Sur son passage elle embrassa affectueusement le ventre tremblant qui s'offrait à elle, prenant soin de passer sur la grosse marque qui ornait son flan. Arrivée à hauteur du lieu de tous les désirs de Minerva, celle-ci s'arrêta, sa respiration saccadée par l'intense excitation qui l'envahissait. La prof commença alors à embrasser doucement le boxer de son élève dont le ventre se contracta à ce contact bienvenu. Elle entreprit d'enlever la dernière barrière de tissus qui l'encombrait tout en déposant de nombreux baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses de la sorcière ...

La chaleur du corps de Minerva s'était encore décuplée et ses mains vinrent doucement se glisser sous les cuisses d'Hermione pour les lui caresser avant de remonter le long de ses flancs… Du bout de sa langue, elle retraça le contour de son nombril avant d'atteindre son intimité et de ne faire que l'effleurer… La jeune préfète ferma les yeux, prise dans un torrent d'émotions et tressaillit sous l'extase qu'elle commençait à partager… Hermione se cambra sous le contact de la langue de son amante… Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent s'évader un profond soupir qu'elle ne put cette fois-ci retenir… Ses deux mains vinrent se poser sur les cheveux noirs de son prof. Les mains de cette dernière lui caressèrent toujours les flancs et vinrent doucement se glisser sur le bas de son dos pour légèrement soulever le bassin de son amour… Dans ce mouvement, du bout de sa langue, Minerva accentua ses assauts entre ses lèvres intimes et esquissa de très sensuels mouvements circulaires sur le point le plus sensible… Elle pouvait sentir Hermione trembler, entendait ses soupirs devenir de doux gémissements, et surtout, elle percevait cette cyprine venir recouvrir sa langue et attiser davantage ses instincts… Son corps frémit de nouveau au rythme des soupirs de la jeune femme et sa main droite glissa lentement sur son ventre, avant que son pouce ne vienne remplacer sa langue sur son clitoris… Encore une fois, elle perçut Mione réagir et l'entendit dans un doux gémissement…

- Oh Minerva… Mumm… C'est… C'est trop…Bon… continue

Le pouce de la directrice adjointe imprima de légères pressions dans chacun de ses mouvements sur le clitoris d'Hermione, cherchant à lui faire connaître davantage d'extase… Quand elle entendit se rapprocher les soupirs de plaisir annonçant la montée de sa jouissance, Minerva inséra deux doigts à l'intérieur de son amante.

Sur ce, Hermione ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Son corps bouillait à n'en plus finir, Elle se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle.

- Grrrr… stupide rêve …

* * *

><p>ne me jeter rien svp<p>

svp évité les pierre sa fait mal

je vous dit a la prochaine pour la suite


	13. punition

désolé pour cette longue attente

mais elle en vos la peigne

* manquer d'inspiration pour le chapitre

chez inconnue me voici pour la suite

et sa me ferra super plaisir de faire connaissance avec toi

clair: je sais mais, que serais un histoire sans les coup classique XD

cece: la suite est arriver

enfin je vous laisse pour la suite

* * *

><p>chapitre 13: Punition<p>

Après ce rêve plus que chaud ... Hermione dû satisfaire son corps en manque. Elle attrapa son sein gauche d'une main, commença à le masser tout en pinçant la pointe de son mamelon. Un petit gémissement franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Son corps était tellement en feu que rien que le fait de se stimuler les seins, aurait pu la faire jouir. Son autre main ne resta pas inactive plus longtemps, elle partit dans une descente pour rejoindre l'élastique que son shorty. La main se faufila sous la culotte et atteignit son trésor.

Mais comme toujours, rien n'arrive pour un rien. Minerva débarqua dans l'infirmerie, car la jeune demoiselle lui manquait trop. Elle resta choquée sur les gémissements qu'elle entendait. Elle se rapprocha de son élève et se retrouva bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Hermione se tordait de plaisir dans son lit, t-shirt retenu par ses dents, une main sur son sein gauche ainsi que l'autre main disparue sous le petit short. Ce qui se déroulait devant elle, l'excitait, Minerva se rapprocha d'Hermione et se glissa jusqu'à son lit sans que celle-ci ne la voie. La directrice adjointe prit place sur le lit en faisant sursauter Hermione.

- mais... Mais... Euh... Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent sous la situation des plus embarrassantes.

- et bien Hermione vous ne pouvez pas résister ... Vous me décevez... Minerva légèrement haletante, lui vola un baiser. Pour votre conduite, vous serez punie.

L'enseignante retira son t-shirt à son élève, Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque pour la rapprocher, pour poursuivre ce baiser brûlant tout en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. La directrice adjointe se sentait suffoquer sous cette chaleur, tremblait encore de tous ces contacts. Elle se délectait toujours plus de cette saveur, de leurs parfums se mêlant les uns aux autres. Elle devenait ivre, folle de tout ce qu'Hermione lui faisait ressentir. Minerva plaça sa main sur un des seins d'Hermione et commença par le pincer et y posa sa bouche dessus, pour en enrober le mamelon de ses lèvres. Elle titilla la pointe du sein avec ses dents tout en le lapant de sa langue.

-Oh … Minerva…

Hermione gémit, Minerva la rendait folle de désir. Elle aimait ce qu'elle ressentait, aimait percevoir les mains de la merveilleuse enseignante parcourir son corps, la caresser, faire monter tout ce désir nouveau et brûlant. La préfète en mourrait, si son professeur daignait s'arrêter maintenant. La saveur, la douce texture de son téton sur le bout de sa langue la faisait trembler d'extase. Sur son prénom ainsi murmuré, elle redressa la tête et son regard se noya dans le brun de celui de sa douce. Mais Minerva était loin de vouloir arrêter cette si délicieuse torture. Elle avait dépassé le point du non-retour, sa langue quitta le sein pour tracer un long chemin de baiser entre la poitrine d'Hermione tout en continuant de descendre. Minerva s'attarda Sur le nombril, le pénétrant de sa langue, l'agaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un grondement d'impatience venant de sa partenaire. La directrice adjointe poursuivit sa descente tout en attrapant le bord du shorty d'Hermione pour lui retirer. Maintenant que la préfète était à sa guise et nue qui plus est, Minerva ne la laisserait pas partir. Elle remonta et s'allongea sur le corps nu de sa bien-aimée, captura sensuellement ses lèvres pour les déguster, tout en se frayant un chemin de sa main, entre leurs deux corps, pour rejoindre le trésor de son amante, l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle capta un léger soupir d'Hermione et perçut par la même occasion, toute la chaleur de son désir sur ses doigts. La jeune demoiselle se cambra contre Minerva et se recula en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le plaisir qui la parcourait, semblait soulever ses émotions. Elle reposa son front contre celui de son amante et son autre main se ferma dans ses cheveux noirs, s'accrochant à leur douceur afin de profiter de cette jouissance qui s'emparait d'elle. Les doigts sur son intimité, lents, conquérants effleuraient à peine son clitoris, jouaient avec lui… Hermione en tremblait et sa jambe s'écarta davantage de l'autre.

- bébé... dés... Déshabille-toi... Je ...je veux ... Veux te sentir contre moi ... Hermione, haletante plus que jamais, était au bord de l'extase.

Minerva se leva et retira tous ses vêtements avant de reprendre place dans les bras de son amour. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle devenait plus chaud, sa respiration plus rapide. Le majeur de Minerva, glissa entre ses lèvres intimes et s'infiltra en elle, attiré par la chaude et réconfortante humidité de son sexe. Hermione osa imiter sa douce, aussi ne voulut pas rester inactive, sa main alla à la rencontre des lèvres intimes de sa dulcinée. Minerva se sentait fiévreuse. Sa main se fermait dans le dos d'Hermione, la rapprocha sans cesser ses attentions sur sa féminité. Les doigts de la préfète attisaient le feu, nourrissaient cette torture. Ses soupirs s'échappaient d'eux-mêmes sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Elle sentait le bassin de Hermione danser sur ses doigts, rythmer ses pénétrations que la brune rendait plus profondes. Ça ne prit pas plus pour qu'Hermione atteigne l'orgasme. Son corps se cambra vers celui de Minerva et ses muscles se crispèrent. Sous cette sensation, Minerva la suivit dans son extase. Après ce fou moment d'amour. Elle se sentit soulever, basculer sur le dos et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un nouveau baiser plus brûlant où Hermione susurra :

— J'aimerais sentir ta langue… En moi…bébé

Ces mots eurent raison des dernières retenues de Minerva. Celle-ci s'enflamma littéralement et son corps fut soulevé par une envie puissante qui lui créa quelques vertiges. Elle se pencha sur Hermione, reposa ses lèvres avides sur les siennes pour un baiser lent et sensuel. Minerva la fit basculer à son tour pour reprendre sa position initiale. Sa main replia une des jambes et ses lèvres posèrent quelques baisers à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Ses lèvres percevaient les frissons sous leur passage, la moiteur de son épiderme en remontant lentement vers leur trésor. Minerva lâcha un soupir de satisfaction et de plaisir lorsque ses lèvres trouvèrent enfin le résultat tant attendu. Goûter à l'excitation de sa brune lui fit tourner la tête, la rendit ivre de ses fragrances. Sa langue donna toute son attention à son clitoris gonflé par l'envie. La sorcière y referma ses lèvres, le captura avant de le libérer. Elle chavira sur le soupir qu'elle entendit et se jura de prendre tout son temps pour amener Hermione à son second orgasme puissant. Hermione percevait la langue laper sensuellement le point le plus sensible de son intimité, ses doigts écarter ses lèvres pour avoir davantage d'espace. Quand la langue de Minerva descendit encore, qu'elle la perçut plonger en elle, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un soupir plus profond qu'elle retint pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Cette pénétration en suivit d'autres qui accentuèrent la puissance de son plaisir, de ses tremblements. Les mains d'Hermione se portèrent à la chevelure de Minerva pour les serrer avec force, l'imploraient de poursuivre sa douce et lente torture à laquelle elle se soumettait sans honte ni gêne. Minerva la rendrait folle, songeait Hermione et quand son pouce vint doucement masser son bouton de plaisir, ajouté aux pénétrations de sa langue, la préfète ne put retenir son orgasme. Ses membres se crispèrent, tremblèrent en de délicieux à coups tandis qu'elle jouissait pour la première fois sur les lèvres de Minerva…

Celle-ci prit soin de recueillir la jouissance d'Hermione sur sa langue. Elle lui appartenait. Son corps embrasé, ses membres tressaillaient, consumés par un plaisir fou, ses muscles crispés par les émotions et leur intensité. Elle s'écarta de son trésor, déjà en manque de ses parfums, de sa texture. Hermione était bien plus que sa belle étudiante, elle avait été faite pour elle, pour ses yeux et tout le reste de son être. Essoufflée par la chaleur de cet ébat torride, elle remonta jusqu'à elle et s'allongea à ses côtés afin de la laisser reprendre ses esprits.

Sur le coup elle pensa…

- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? Minerva avait cette voix toute mielleuse.

Hermione sourit légèrement sur cette question dont la réponse lui paraissait pourtant évidente. Sa main était repartie sur le corps de Minerva pour en apprécier toutes les formes.

- Tu veux dormir ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle pour la taquiner…

- Non… sans même penser à la Joke

- Alors, tu dors ici.

Les deux sorcières s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

><p>j'espère que vous avez apprissiez<p>

le prochain chapitre sera la fin ... sauf si je trouve de l'inspiration ...


	14. Chapter 14

Désoler pour cette longue attente

le dernier chapitre est enfin fini

* le trouvais que 150 mot c'étais trop court

j'ai réussi en lui en rajouter un peu

j'espère que vous apprécier la fin

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : nouvelle année<p>

Le reste de l'été s'écoula rapidement pour nos deux sorcières, Hermione passa le reste de l'été à Poudlard avec Minerva et put réussir à se transformer bien vite et avec beaucoup d'efforts au début. Le tigron d'Hermione était toujours aussi mignon, il arrivait à Minerva de le prendre dans ses bras pour le caresser, toujours soit-il qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas toucher au flanc gauche pour ne pas faire souffrir son amante. Sa blessure au flan ne guérirait pas vite et Minerva se doutait que sa douce en garderait des séquelles toute sa vie.

Hermione se disait la même chose de son coté, Elle vérifiait sa blessure chaque jour, mais n'avait pas beaucoup d'amélioration. Elle serait sûrement coincée avec une grosse marque qu'elle n'avait pas demandé. Dans le cadre de son apprentissage, la préfète était fière d'elle, elle réussissait parfaitement sa métamorphose et se doutait que bientôt ça serait plus facile. Quand elle était sous sa forme animale, la cicatrice apparaissait sur la même forme, mais les poils étaient pâles pour pouvoir la démarquer. Seule Minerva pouvait le savoir en l'ayant vu nue. Hermione trouvait ça, assez marrant, puisqu'il était facile de démarquer Minerva en chat à cause de la forme de ses lunettes qui apparaissait. Même sous cette forme, Hermione aimait sa directrice adjointe plus que tout.

Une semaine avant la rentrée Minerva emmena Hermione à son Manoir pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sans pour autant devoir endurer les commentaires d'Albus. Pour sa part, Minerva retournait tous les jours à l'école pour les papiers d'administration et tout le lot. Albus ne manquait pas une chance de la taquiner. La directrice adjointe essayait de l'ignorer, sans succès. Peeves se joignait quelque fois à Dumbledore, pour embêter encore plus Minerva, ce qui avait le don de l'enrager.

Quand il fut temps, Minerva emporta Hermione sur le chemin de traverse pour les courses de la rentrée. Puisque que la Griffondor n'était pas retournée chez elle, pour voir ses parents, son professeur lui paya son matériel. La préfète était très gênée, mais accepta pour faire plaisir à son amante, même si elle avait de quoi payer elle-même. Par la suite il avait été décidé qu'Hermione prendrait le Poudlard express pour venir à l'école pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis.

Quelques mois passèrent, Pleins de rumeurs circulaient comme à son habitude, mais une marquait plus que les autres. On parlait d'une nouvelle créature qui se déplaçait dans les couloirs la nuit et qui faisait fuir les plus courageux qui voulaient l'approcher, avec un rugissement de bête féroce. Même notre trio ne voulait s'y aventurer, ou plutôt juste Hermione. Elle qui n'avait pas que ça à faire… elle était trop occupée de rejoindre la chambre de Minerva les nuits où ce n'était pas le tour de garde de celle-ci.

Seule trois personnes savaient le vrai fond de ce mystère, Minerva, Hermione et Albus. Pourquoi, puisque Minerva avait pris l'habitude de prendre un joli tigron qui grattait à sa porte presque tous les soirs, puis qu'Hermione venait la rejoindre. Vous vous demandez maintenant comment Albus fit pour le savoir, ça c'est son secret à lui!

fin


End file.
